Never Trust a Thief
by Correcthorsebatterystaple
Summary: Freud proves that he loves and trusts Phantom. Oneshot, smut.


"Why don't you just say it, _Freud?"_ Phantom spat venomously. "...You don't trust me."

The scholar in question sat at his desk, an infuriatingly calm expression upon his face. Freud's deep blue eyes were serene, maybe even a little sad, and he blinked them in confusion.

"Phantom, what's brought this on?" The dragon master's soft, tapering fingers cupped his cheek, while his smallest finger tapped against his pink lips. His hair shifted as he turned to face Phantom, a lock that belonged behind his ear falling in front. The thief's fingers itched to brush it back. He instead brushed back the out of place temptation.

Phantom stormed about the small study, pacing back and forth and back again so that his boots had the wooden floor creaking softly.

"I'm just the _thief, _aren't I? None of you trust me not to stab you in your backs."

"Phantom."

"I'm nothing but a joke to you," Phantom hissed.

"Phantom."

"Scoundrel turned hero, my ass!"

"_Phantom."_

Phantom whirled about, glaring into Freud's face. The renowned dragon master sighed softly.

"Do you really think I would have put the lives of Mercedes, Luminous, Aran and I at risk just for laughs?"

"Shut _up_ with your fucking logic," Phantom muttered exasperatedly, gloved hands expressively throwing themselves up into the air.

"Mm," Freud hummed, stretching in his chair languidly before rising in a fluid motion. He graced Phantom with a half-smile and caught his wrist in his fingers, as gentle as if he were holding a butterfly. "Do you want me to prove that I trust you?"

"Go ahead and try," Phantom muttered sourly.

Freud was pulling him somewhere- up the stairs to his bedroom, Phantom realized. As they walked, he was speaking. "You know I can't speak for the others, but I've always known something about you, Phantom."

"And that is...?"

"You're a good man."

Goddess curse Freud and his ability to make Phantom become flustered.

Quickly enough, Freud was sitting Phantom down on the bed in his room. The redhead, to Phantom's curiosity, knelt and slipped his fingers down the thief's boot- and withdrew the hidden dagger that Phantom kept there. The blond frowned. How had he known...?

Perhaps even more startling was when Freud settled between Phantom's legs, back to the other man's chest, like a fickle, fleeting bird. The scholar took Phantom's hand and curled his fingers around the dagger before guiding it to his throat.

"Freud, what...?"

"You could kill me if you wanted to, Mister scoundrel," Freud calmly smiled. "But you won't."

Phantom blinked slowly. Freud was just... Presenting himself to him. And there was complete and utter _trust_ in his eyes.

Strangely enough, it was arousing.

"But I might do... Other things," He murmured as he turned a card into a pair of handcuffs. They clinked as they locked around Freud's wrists, startling the dragon master.

A gloved hand wound its way into the reddish locks of Freud's hair, tugging his head back so that Freud was peering up at him, upside down, curiously.

And Phantom slowly, carefully dragged the knife across Freud's throat, creating a shallow cut that dripped pretty beads of red down his delicate neck.

"_Ah-_" Freud breathed, startled by the sudden pain.

Phantom's dick ached at the soft noise. He tipped the other man's head to the side and bent his own down, lips brushing against blood before sucking and licking.

And _oh,_ Freud made the most delicious noises when he dug his teeth into the injury. Phantom reached down and, through the fabric of the dragon master's robes, pinched a nipple, rolling the nub between his thumb and forefinger.

"Mmh," Freud's eyes fell shut, his lips parting in a sinful gasp. "I guess I've distracted you from your fussing, then?" He chuckled breathlessly.

Freud's stomach flip-flopped, as if he were awaking from a falling dream, when Phantom answered with a slow drag of his tongue, painting the soft pink with the red of his blood. His heart was pounding in his chest dizzyingly, intoxicatingly.

When Phantom finally pulled back, lips stained red as he licked them clean, the sight he was met with was Freud breathing unsteadily, his eyes blown wide and half-lidded. The man looked like something out of a wet dream, for fuck's sake.

Phantom laid Freud down gently, guiding his head to the pillow before straddling his chest. In an instant, Freud was pushing his head forward to tug at the button to Phantom's pants with his teeth frustratedly.

As sexy as it was to see Freud doing that, Phantom wanted sucked and he wanted it now. He hurriedly undid his pants and pulled them down.

Freud took Phantom into his mouth, sucking the reddened tip past his lips and licking. Phantom groaned and fucked into Freud's mouth, sadistically enjoying the resulting cough. His hips snapped forward into the wet, delicious heat and suction. The redhead lapped hungrily at the dick between his lips, and hollowed his cheeks.

And then Phantom's hands were in his hair, pushing his head forward.

"Breathe through your nose, love," Phantom purred.

Freud looked up at him amusedly, as if to say _you really think I haven't done this before?_ His hands struggled against the cuffs binding them, itching to run across Phantom's smooth skin.

Phantom's cock was long and slender and when it hit the back of Freud's throat he was utterly lost, lost in the taste and scent and _feel_ of Phantom. His chest ached with pleasure as his nose buried itself in a pale golden trail of hair.

Each time Phantom pulled back Freud gasped in precious gulps of air. The master thief was trapped in ecstasy, amethyst eyes clouding over with lust. His thrusts sped up and became harder and he could see a thin trail of drool dripping down the corner of Freud's mouth.

"Freud, Freud, _Freud," _Phantom gasped, and orgasm hit him like a freight train, sudden and it was agonizingly good. His hands tugged at Freud's hair harshly and the redhead moaned obscenely around his length, giving a light drag of his teeth that Phantom _loved._ Desperately, Freud yanked at the handcuffs.

Phantom drew back and Freud slumped back, panting softly. The thief reached back and was surprised to feel there was a wet spot soaking through Freud's robes.

The blond grinned cockily. "You came. Just from sucking me."

"Shut up," Freud groaned, turning his face to bury it in the pillow. His cheeks were a cute red. It was strange to see the normally composed scholar so utterly undone. "Do you understand that I trust you, now?"

"Completely," Phantom wore a satisfied smile as he traced a finger up the underside of Freud's chin, flicking it upwards and tipping up the hero's head. "One thing, though."

"Yes?" Freud tilted his head curiously

"...You should never trust a thief."

And Phantom pulled up his pants and walked away, leaving the other man handcuffed to the bed. He looked over his shoulder and winked.

He left, ignoring Freud's exasperated groan of "_Phantom."_

After all, Phantom never said he _should_ be trusted.

* * *

**AN: Happy fuckable Freud Friday! I'm the first to celebrate it!**


End file.
